


The Quiet Creeping

by carnivaldreams



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivaldreams/pseuds/carnivaldreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promise Damon made to his mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Creeping

**Author's Note:**

> Two years of writer's block, and two glasses of wine later...

Inside was quiet, too quiet. Ever since their mama had gotten sick, they weren't allowed to run down the long hallways and hide in the small nooks and crannies that made up the Salvatore manor. They weren't allowed to cuddle up with their mama and listen to her bedtime stories that had always captivated and enthralled. It was too quiet.

Until that one night. That one night when everything got loud, and Damon got little Stefan out of his crib and they lay together under the blanket of Damon's bed, where Damon could block Stefan's ears and stop the sounds of cries and wails from entering his sleep. 

Damon sat in the gazebo in the middle of his mama's rose garden, surrounded by Stefan's momentarily forgotten wooden toys, as the three year old ran down the grass, chasing after a butterfly that had caught his attention. 

Damon watched his brother chase after the bug, and felt a lot older than his own ten years. He knew his mama had passed on the responsibility of his brother to him. There was their father, but the man had been a ghost these last couple of months, getting quieter and quieter until he faded right into the background. 

The quiet was hurting them all.

As Damon stood up, his attention still focused on his brother who was laughing as the butterfly continued to just elude his grasp, he made the promise to his brother, and to his mama, that he would always be there for his brother, no matter what.


End file.
